Don't Blame Me
by sisterhoodfan
Summary: AU/AH: "It was just one night of laughter and drinking. It changed both of our lives..." Edward was driving home from a party, drunk, he happens to hit Bella Swan along the way. OOC, BxE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters of Twilight. I do however, own the plot.**

**Prologue**

_**June 5 2008**_

_**aka, one year ago**_

_**Edward**_

_Mike was having yet another party, and I was invited. I was hesitant to go, since last time Mike had a party, he had a huge keg filled to the brim with beer. I got drunk that party, and no doubt, I'll get drunk this time too. As I stepped out of my Volvo, the crowd standing on the lawn looked happy to see me._

_"The party can start now that Edwards here!" they rejoiced._

_I grinned and walked inside Mike's house. I scanned the scene, Mike was making out with Lauren on the couch by the window, Emmett was playing strip poker with some girls, Jasper was texting on his phone furiously. And then there was Bella, an unusual site, she was never invited to these parties. I knew I should ignore her, if she wanted to talk to me, then she could come over to my house. We lived right next door to each other._

_"Dayum, take off the shirt!" Emmett praised, as he slapped the card down on the table. The blond sighed jokingly before taking off her shirt willingly. My eyes widened as her breasts jiggled. Emmett clapped his hands, hooting in excitement._

_"Edward?" a familiar voice said quietly. I turned around to see Bella talking to me._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I want to tell you something." she began before Mike cut her off._

_"Hey man, taste this." Mike said, ignoring Bella. He shoved a red plastic cup in my direction, almost spilling the liquid on me. Clearly he was already drunk. I looked over to Lauren's direction and saw her pouting._

_"Later okay Bella?" I said without looking at her. I took the cup and downed the drink. It was beer with something mixed in it._

_Vodka? Maybe._

_"Thats strong." I complained as I handed him the cup. Mike grinned, looking like a goof._

_"I know man!" he yelled. He walked over to the bar and poured himself another drink._

_"Give me some." I said._

_Mike nodded, and poured the beer concoction into a cup. He overfilled it, so it spilled all over the carpet._

_"Shit." he muttered._

_I chuckled as I took a swig of the drink. Alcohol mixed with even more alcohol equals a man drunk within two cups. The room started to spin a little, and everything seemed funny now._

_"Did you see those girls tits?" Mike slurred._

_I nodded, taking another drink. I scanned the room, looking for Bella, she did say she wanted to tell me something. But she was no longer here, probably went home._

_"What time is it?" I asked._

_Mike looked confused._

_"The fuck I know." he said, before falling to the ground. Great he passed out on me._

_Everyone at the party was either wasted and passed out or have already left. I was in no condition to drive home by myself. But Esme would kill me if I didn't come home. I stumbled to my car, almost tripping on someones foot._

_Sure I've heard all the stories of someone hitting a person while driving drunk, but seriously, that will never happen to me. I twisted the key into the ignition and pulled away. I turned on the headlights and I swear to god I saw something on the streets. I swerved the car to the right, someone was walking on the sidewalk, their back turned away from me. I couldn't stop the car on time, and with a loud crash, I hit the pedestrian. The person fell to the ground and my eyes widened._

_"Oh shit." I mumbled jumping out of my car. I looked at who I just hit._

_Bella. Fuck, it was Bella who I hit. I ran back to my car, I needed to go back to the party to get some help. I backed up and zoomed off to Mike's house._

**So that was the prologue, thats why it was short.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Edward**

_Tick. Tock. _That was the only sound that was being made in this torture chamber called jail cell. I was glaring down at the hard concrete floor, waiting for Matt, the cell guard, to call me. Today was the day I get to explain myself to the review committee. It was a game of chance, either I pass the game, or fail and stay here for another six months. I want to pass. I've had enough of this hell hole.

"Edward, you ready?" I looked up, Matt looked like a bad ass cop. Scared the crap out of me when I first came here.

"Yes sir." I said, getting up. I've waited months for this day to come, oh yeah I'm ready. I followed Matt to the room where the review committee was going to hear me out. The other guys in the cell glared at me with envy, anyone would be begging for the opportunity. As Matt opens the door to the evaluation room, I start to sweat. Every part of me was scared for what might happen next.

"Please sit down Edward." a woman with a stern looking face commands. I obey immediately and sit down on the hard cold silver seat. The people sitting around me reminding me of Law and Order. There was a rectangular table, and behind it were seven people, a mix of men and women. All looking at me questioningly, with that menacingly glare.

"Well lets get started." a big fat guy huffed.

"Edward, as you know we're here to evaluate your ability to leave here, and live your life as a citizen again." the same woman with the stern looking face said.

"Yes ma'am, I'm ready to leave." I said, I could feel the freedom.

The stern woman looked amused. "We have some questions for you to answer first."

Crap, and I thought I would get out easy.

The fat guy took out a manila folder and started flipping through the pages.

"Tell us about the night of the accident." he said.

Memories of that horrible night attack my brain. The first thing I saw was Bella's body, as they pulled her away in an ambulance. And then me, as they stuck cuffs onto my hands and shoved me in the back of the police car.

"I was drinking at a party. I drove home, but then I lost control of the car. And then when I realized that I hit someone, I panicked and drove back to the party to get some help." I said simply.

"Did you know the girl you hit?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes sir..." I said.

"Who?"

"Bella Swan, my next door neighbor sir." I whispered. I didn't have the heart to add that she was my sister, Alice, best friend.

"And you didn't have the nerve to help the neighbor that you ran over?" he questioned.

I shifted uneasily in my chair.

"I guess not sir."

"You_ guess_?" another committee member asked.

I bowed my head in shame.

"Listen, if I could turn back time, I would."

The committee seemed amused by my answer.

"Why were you drinking, you're underage." another member asked.

I shrugged, but then immediately regretted doing it.

"I was trying to be part of the crowd." I said, which wasn't a complete lie.

"And you had the guts to drive a car while drunk? Don't you care about the people around you?" I was going to break down crying if they didn't stop.

"It was around midnight. I didn't think that people will be out. Especially in a neighborhood."

They all narrowed their eyes at me at the same time, a creepy sight I would say.

"How do we know that you'll never drink again Edward?" they finally asked.

This was the question I've been waiting for, the one I've rehearsed in my head a million times.

"I never want to make that mistake ever again." I said, looking at each of the committee members. "And I never want to come back here ever again....Just please, let me go home." I begged.

"Edward, please wait outside while we make our decision." the big fat guy announced.

My mouth hung open for a millisecond, it was over, just like that.

I wait outside in the hall with Matt. He's looking at me as if I'm some joke. I was getting nervous by the second. Little beads of sweat bubbled on my forehead.

"Relax. You did great in there." Matt chuckled.

But I couldn't relax my nervous facade.

I waited for at least half an hour for a result. It was a fifty fifty chance, either I stay here, or leave this god forsaken place. I'm sick and tired of everything here, the crappy food, the crappy beds. The scary inmates. I shudder at the thought.

The big fat guy opens the door, he doesn't look happy. Is that a good sign or bad? I stand up and Matt pats me on the back. I sit on the hard chair and stare at the committee.

"We've taken in consideration your actions this past year. And we've decided that you've been good enough to be released early, and spend the rest of your sentence with one hundred and fifty hours of community service." the stern lady announced.

My eyes widened in relief. Oh thank god, I was being released!

A different committee member pointed at me.

"If you screw up this opportunity, your transition counselor can petition the judge to bring you back here to serve your sentence. Do you understand boy?" she said, for a woman she sure did look tough.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

She relaxes in here seat.

"That is all Edward, you may go back to your cell." she said.

I sighed as I got up. One more day of living a crappy life. Just one more day then I'm out of this hell hole. When I get back to my cell, the kid above me was still moaning. Wailing about something. Maybe he should have thought twice before stealing his parents credit card to buy drugs in front of his house.

"Shut up." I murmured.

"I want to go home." he mumbled.

"We all do." I said. The kid sits up and looks at me.

"How long have you been here?" he asks. I shrug.

"Almost a year." I stated.

The kids mouth dropped.

"Oh no." he mumbled, dropping back down, his face falling down on his pillow.

"Edward! Shut that kid up!" Riccio said. He was a buff guy, his head shaved with tattoos covering almost, every inch of his body.

"Be nice, he looks twelve." I said.

Riccio's nostril flared.

"You're too nice." he said.

I smirked, coming from an inmate, I was nice.

"So I've been told." I said.

"You going back to that place?" he asked.

"Forks?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said curtly.

"Yes, tomorrow to be exact."

"Lucky." he said.

I grinned.

"So you're going to leave me here with this twelve year old crybaby?" he asked. He gives the kid a glare, that would scare me too if I didn't know any better.

"Listen, if you ever need to leave Spoons-"

"Forks." I corrected.

"Whatever, I'll give you my cousins number. He lives in Olympia, he can get you out anytime. Just say that Riccio says hi." he said.

"Thanks man." I said, though I'm not sure why I would need a number.

Riccio left the cell leaving me alone with the twelve year old.

All I knew was that I was getting out of this place. No more cellmates, no more crappy food, or bed.

I was going back to my home.

Whether I liked it or not.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 2

"_Life is either a daring adventure or nothing."-Helen Keller_

**Bella**

_Physical therapy_. The word sends a tingle down my spine. I've despised it ever since I've started. The physical therapy people seem to enjoy their job a little too much. They just smile at you while you're wincing in pain. Some people may disagree, but seriously, its true. I roll my eyes as Jared, my physical therapist, smiled at me as I walked into the lobby.

"Hola Bella, how is that leg of yours?" he asked with that Spanish accent of his. I liked that trait about him, it made Jared seem normal.

_My leg? Well you know, its having a party of its own. _"Great." I muttered sarcastically.

Jared grinned widely. His grin made me sick.

I know its his job and all to make me walk normal again, but its really no use. My leg was screwed up as it is. Stitches and scars trailed all along the side of my right calf, thanks to my last surgery which lasted over seven hours. My surgeon joked that I had enough metal in my leg that I would become a robot. Doesn't he know not to joke with a hormonal teenager?

I follow Jared to the room where the physical therapy takes place. Almost a year has passed, and the same people still stare at me when I walk. Haven't they had enough of me walking like an idiot? By the looks of it, I guess not.

"Okay Bella lay down and put your foot against my shoulder." Jared instructed. I took a deep breath as I laid down on the mat. I put my foot on his shoulder and almost felt like an idiot. Jared holds my foot and leans forward a little, making me wince. "Push a little." he said.

After almost a year, I could only do a little baby push.

"Come on Bells, can't you do better than that? I can hardly feel it."

I was getting angrier by the second, doesn't he know that I couldn't push it because it hurt like hell? Instead of punching him, I pushed harder, hoping that it would hurt him just a little.

"There you go. Can you push harder?" he asked, smiling again.

My eyes widened.

"If I push any harder, I think my leg will fall off." I snapped.

Jared chuckled.

"Rate your pain from one to ten, ten being the worst."

"Nine." I stated.

"_Nine_? It shouldn't hurt that bad." he mumbled.

_It might even be a ten._

"If you work hard now Bella, it will pay off later." he said.

I smirked and applied more pressure to my foot. I grunted when I felt something pop. I didn't feel the need to tell Jared this, for all I knew he could run to my doctor, and more surgery for me. Jared finally let go of my foot, setting it down gently on the floor. Thank god _thats_ over.

"Okay, now take turns bending your legs." he said.

This part of the therapy didn't hurt that much, I looked forward to it each time. I started with my left leg, the accident didn't mess this one up that much. Scars have already started to fade. I close my eyes as I slowly bend my left leg. Crap, this hurt even more than last time.

"Come on Bella, it hasn't even moved an inch yet." Jared said, frowning for the first time.

I sighed, as I tried to bend it more. Jared's phone started to ring, and when I thought I was going to get off easy, he helped me bend my leg even more.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I asked, anyone could hear the hope in my voice. Jared shook his head.

"Not when I'm with a client." he responded.

"It could be someone important." I insisted.

"If it is, they could leave a message. Come on Bella, almost there." he encouraged. We continued doing this routine for another fifteen minutes, I was almost going to give up when Jared finally smiled and let go of my leg.

"Okay, thats good progress. So lets talk about you, Dr. Whitey tells me that you're going to Europe." he began to get up, stretching out his hand to help me up.

"Yeah, I got a scholarship for an exchange student program. Its only for a semester, but it will be good enough."

"Wow, I would love to go to Europe." Jared said dreamily.

I smirked at his expression, a mix between hope and courage. At the end of this I usually start praying that it will be over, and I can just go back home. But its a lie, I feed myself lies. The end is when Jared massages my legs. Its supposed to feel good, but its an uncomfortable feeling having a thirty something year old man feel you up. I pull down my workout pants and sit on the cold metal table. Jared lathers up some cream on his, now gloved, hands.

"I see the red is fading." he examined.

I nodded, trying to not think about how this creeps me out.

"Well, I guess we have to talk about some stuff."

"Stuff?" I questioned.

"Yes, like your physical therapy program in Europe."

"Excuse me?" I asked, I didn't know I had to have physical therapy there. The whole point of going to Europe was to escape all the pain here in Forks.

"You will need therapy in Europe Bella." he stated as if it was obvious.

My mouth dropped open, you've got to be kidding me. Jared smiles at me and pats my back.

"See you next week Bella." he said.

I wanted to throw a fit, hit something hard. Instead, I just gave Jared a small smile and limped my way home. After the appointment, I went straight to the restaurant my mother worked at. She was a waitress there. I sat in one of the red vinyl booths and waited for my mom to come.

"Hey baby, how was it?" she asked as she walked up to me. Her uniform was down right hideous. With the blue and pink paired with a neon yellow apron, it was terrifying to look at. My mother, Renee has been working at Uncle Bob's Hefty Diner for three years now, after she decided to leave my father.

"Same old." I said.

Renee smiled and walked back to the kitchen to get me my favorite. Omelets with ham and cheese. The bell rang, indicating that someone just walked into the Diner. My eyes widened as my ex-friends Rosalie, Angela, Kate, and Jessica walked in giggling. Rosalie was the first one to see me.

"Bella." she smiled.

"Hi guys." I said. Rosalie walked over to my table and slid herself into the booth so that she was sitting right next to me.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time." she hugged me, Rosalie smelled differently, not like the way I remembered. I hugged her back, not wanting to be rude.

Renee came back with a huge plate of eggs. Her eyes brightened at the sight of my old friends.

"Hey girls." she greeted.

"Hi." they mumbled awkwardly.

"What would you like to order?" she began.

"Um salads, for all of us." Jessica said. Mom wrote down the order quickly before walking back to the kitchen.

"Oh my god, what should I do to my hair?" Kate said.

"Um, wear it down?" Angela suggested.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Its just a party." Rosalie said.

"What party?" I asked, then regretted saying anything.

"Mike is having a back to school party at his house, you're welcome to come." Angela said in a small voice.

I shook my head.

"I don't know." I stammered.

"A party? Bella would love to go!" Renee exclaimed, I sighed.

Kate smiled, clearly it was fake.

"Sure Mrs. Swan, she can come." Rosalie said.

Renee grinned and went back to the kitchen, my mom always knew how to come at the most random times. Once she left, Jessica went on her usual gossip splurge.

"Did you hear the latest news?" she asked, looking straight at me.

"Um...no?"

"My mom heard Edward's mom talking about a welcome home party." the sound of that bastards name shot pain down my spine.

"For who?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen is coming back."

My eyes widened.

"What?"

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

_"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel." -unknown_

**Edward**

I sat in the backseat of our family's Mercedes quietly. I watched as the familiar scenery passed by me in a blink of an eye. My mother, was wringing her hands nervously on her lap, she hasn't said a word to me since they picked me up. My father kept turning around to catch a glimpse of me. He was smiling, excited to see me again.

"Welcome home son." he said when he opened the front door to our modern Victorian house. The house still smelled the same way I remembered it, sweet honey.

"Your sister is upstairs. Shes been waiting for you." Mom said, her tone flat. I nodded, and slowly walked upstairs. It was strange for me, going somewhere without permission. At the facility they kept me at, you weren't allowed to even go to the bathroom without permission from the cell guard. I had learned that the hard way. I knocked on my sister, Alice's, door. It swung open without unlocked. I walked inside and it struck me that I was in a strangers room.

Pink, everything was pink. My eyebrows furrowed together as I picked up a small stuffed toy off the carpet. What happened? Alice was never a girly girl, more like a tom boy in the making.

"Edward!" I froze, it wasn't a tone I was used to. I whirled around to see figure dressed in a strapless pink dress**(pic on profile).** _Alice_? I guess things have changed in Forks. My sister jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly. She was always shorter than me, by at least seven inches to my five foot ten.

"I've missed you!" she squealed.

I patted her back awkwardly.

"Same here sis. What happened to you?" I asked, pulling away.

Alice's eyebrows pulled together, she was trying to look cute, I just knew it.

"What do you mean?" she asked in that innocent voice.

"You hate pink." I said slowly.

Alice giggled.

"Not anymore silly."

"Are you high?" I asked.

She snorted.

"Come on, go check out your room! I redecorated it for you." she said pulling my arm, she marched across the hallway and slowly opened the door.

"Ta da!" she yelled. My mouth dropped, the room was blue and boring. All my old stuff was replaced by a bean bag chair and new clothes. Even the sheets from my bed have been stripped off and black ones have replaced them. There was a picture of Tanya on my bed side table. My old girlfriend, I wonder if shes still got that promise kept.

"Do you like it?" Alice said, there was disappointment in her voice. The truth was I didn't care if it was this way, I was just happy to be out of that freakin' jail cell.

"Sure." I muttered, plopping myself down on the bed.

Alice grinned and clapped her tiny hands together. "Yay!" she exclaimed.

I stared at my new sister wondering what has happened to make her look this way. "What happened to you?" I asked again.

"Nothing..." Alice mumbled.

"Alice, you dressed in shaggy shorts and loose t-shirts when I left. What did you do to yourself." I demanded.

A fierce look came into her eyes.

"Did you expect everything to be the same way as you left it Edward?" she demanded.

I nodded.

"Well think again." and then she sauntered out of my room. I sighed and laid down on my bed. The sheets smelled new, like they haven't been slept on. Not very comforting if you ask me.

There was a knock on the door, which was utterly stupid since it was still open.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Edward, you should be getting ready." my father said. I bolted straight up.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Your mother is throwing a welcome back party for you tonight. Shes invited all her friends from the committee."

Rage bubbled up in me, a party. Everyone will gawk at the ex-con.

"Dad...I don't want to go."

"Edward, you have to. Your mother wouldn't have it any other way." he said, and left without waiting for my response. Didn't anyone want to hear what I had to say? This family is screwed up. I got up from the bed and walked over to my window. It had a nice view of our neighbor's window, which so happened to be Bella's window. I sighed as I gazed at her window. The light was on, so she had to be there. I wonder what she was doing. Is she thinking about me? About the accident? Or maybe shes moved on, maybe she thinks of me as a bastard who ran her over.

I closed my eyes, and let the memories assault me. I closed the curtains without warning.

----____----____----____----

"My oh my! Look how much you've grown Edward." Mrs. Beckham screeched, pinching my arms a little. I've gained a lot of muscle weight, especially when you're forced to haul trash for five hours a day.

"Yes ma'am." I said, this was my usual response to women now, when you're in jail, you want to be nice.

"Such a kind boy Esme." Mrs. Beckham crowed to my mom, who had her arm around my waist. This was the first time shes touched me since I came home.

"Well you know, hes been good." Esme replied, a little too fake.

I smiled, trying to prove that I have been. I didn't want another old lady to think of me as a horrible person. Esme kept pushing me to other random people, telling them how good I've been. At the end on the night I was sick and tired of this 'perfect' charade.

"I'm stepping out for a minute." I whispered in my mother's ear. She flinched at the contact.

"Be back soon." she said pulling away, going to go mingle with more random people I guess. I walked down the street to the park that I always went to when I was bored.

When I finally got close to the park, I sat against the tree trunk. I picked up a small rock and threw it as far as I could.

Then I realized I wasn't alone.

Some was crying on the other side of the tree. I got up and walked over.

I froze.

And so did she, her mouth dropped open a little bit.

"Go away!" she screeched.

I reached out for her.

"I haven't seen you for over a year." I muttered.

"I said go away Cullen." she sneered.

"You have to talk to me sooner or later." I said.

"I don't have to talk to the person who almost killed me."

I closed my eyes, how the hell was I ever going to get Bella to forgive me?

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 4

"_Never tell your problems to anyone...20% don't care and the other 80% are glad you have them." -Lou Holtz_

**Bella**

"Party day." I mumbled with fake enthusiasm. I stared at the outfit that was strew across my bed. Renee had dragged me to the mall to find an outfit that was 'in' these days. We started at Sears, the sale section to find my outfit, not my way of finding something 'in', but if it made my mother happy, I played along. I decided to get wide legged pants and a purple top that hugged my curves. When I walked, you could still tell I had a limp, but at least my nasty scars were hidden.

I sighed as I pulled the top over my head, and secured the pants around my waist. One glance at the full length mirror, and I regretted buying the outfit. I ambled my way downstairs and Renee gasped, shocking me.

"What?" I asked alert.

"Honey, you look adorable." she cooed. I smirked softly.

"Mom its seven thirty, shouldn't you be heading off to Uncle Bob's Hefty Diner?" I asked, the sooner she leaves, the less I'll get embarrassed.

Renee giggled.

"I'm waiting for Rosalie to pick you up baby." she said, slapping my shoulder softly.

A lump forms in my throat. "Why?"

"Because, I want to see you drive off. I just _know_ that you're going to have _so_ much fun tonight!" she said excitedly.

My mouth pulled up at the corner. Renee grabs a brush and starts combing through my stringy hair. I grabbed her arm.

"Mom, I'm not a baby." I complained.

Renee pursed her lips and set the brush down. I found myself waiting by the door, pressing my face against the window, looking for Rosalie's car. She finally pulled up in the driveway, wearing a red sequenced tank top and black pants. She saw me looking out the window and waved.

"Bye mom." I said quickly making a break for the door. Renee beat me to it, stopping me. I silently cursed my limp.

"Hold up. I want to give you some numbers first." she took out a small list. "Okay, heres the number for Uncle Bob's Heft Diner, and my cell. And 911 just in case."

"Mom, come on, I have 911 ingrained in my brain since preschool." I mumbled, my cheeks flushing.

Renee shrugged.

"People forget things." she retorted. She hands my the paper, and I shove it into my pants pocket, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. I opened the front door and practically ran toward Rosalie. Her eyes skimmed my outfit, and her nose scrunched up a little.

"What?" I asked, immediately self conscious.

"Nothing, its just that...what happened to your other clothes?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"I got rid of them." I muttered.

"Ah." she mumbled before walking back to her car.

"I can't believe the Cullens are having a party the same night Mike is having a party." Rosalie said, glancing at the house next to mine. Ever since the accident, there was now an invisible fence between the Cullen house and the Swan house. My mother used to be friends with Edward's mother, and I was friends with Alice and Edward. But things changed over the year. I wanted to keep it that way.

Rosalie started the engine and stepped on the pedal. The car pulled us forward.

"Man, I love that feeling!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I settled uncomfortably into my seat and clutched the handle of the car. When we arrived at the party, a huge crowd was formed on the lawn. Exactly how I remembered it a year ago. I stepped out of the car, and the crowd turned to me.

"Its Bella Swan back from the dead!" someone crowed.

"Wheres Edward?" someone yelled back.

I decided to ignore there comments and followed Rosalie inside. Music was blaring through huge black speakers. There was an edge with people on the dance floor, it was as if they were afraid to dance. I tugged on Rosalie's arm.

"What if I fall?" I asked, but I don't think she heard me. She shimmied her way over to the bar to get a drink. This scene was all too familiar to me. It was identical to the night that Edward had hit me. I had wanted to tell him something that I thought was important back then. But apparently, getting wasted was too important than me telling him something. I decided to go outside to the backyard. At least it was quiet there.

I settled down on the bench and gazed at the moon.

"Bella?"

I turned around to see who was calling my name, it was Tanya, she used to date Edward before...you know.

"Hi." I said.

"Have you seen him?" she sneered.

I felt my eyebrows pull together.

"See who?" I asked.

Tanya sighed.

"Edward."

"No."

It was clear that Tanya was getting annoyed. "But you live right next to each other!" she said.

"So?"

Tanya rolled her eyes and huffed. Mike poked his head out the screen door and his eyes landed on Tanya.

"Babe, help me. Your friends are begging me to play spin the bottle with them." Mike said, I couldn't tell whether or not he was serious.

Tanya followed Mike inside without turning to look at me. I was forgotten, just like that. I got up slowly and pulled out my cellphone to call Renee. She picked up after the third ring.

"Whats wrong?" she asked immediately.

I sighed.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I'm having a blast and that you don't need to pick me up." I said.

"See? I knew that you would have fun." she said.

"Yup." I said. I hung up the phone and continued walking, pushing open the gate. I walked down the same sidewalk I had been hit. Brought back some memories.

I was back in my neighborhood in no time, I took a detour to the park and sat down against the tree trunk. Alice, Edward and I used to come here all the time when we were kids. Good old days. I smirked, I was only seventeen and already thought about the good old days. But those days were ones that actually made me happy. I started to cry thinking about it. All the memories good and bad assaulted me.

I looked up to see Edward Cullen standing over me. I froze.

"Go away!" I yelled.

Edward looked like he was going to sit next to me.

"I haven't seen you for over a year." he said.

"I said go away Cullen." I said.

"You have to talk to me sooner or later." he mumbled.

"I don't have to talk to the person who almost killed me." I quipped.

Edward groaned.

"Bella, I've been in jail for almost a year. I've paid my debt to society." he said.

My tears betrayed me, falling without warning.

"What about me? Have you paid your debt to me?" I questioned. I didn't wait for him to respond, I just walked away. I kept walking until I reached my house. I paused at the door, taking a side glance at the house next to mine. Cars were parked in front of it, and music playing.

I took a deep breath. More memories haunted me, this time, they weren't good.

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 5

"_In the end, it doesn't matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away." -shing xiong_

**Edward**

It feels like I'm in a really bad movie right now. First it was my mother, who won't even talk to me without other human interference, my sister has gone princess pink, and to make matters, Bella Swan walked away when I tried to talk to her. I understood her problem, she doesn't want to talk to me because I almost killed her, point taken. But the accident didn't only affect her, it hurt me too.

I was still standing in front of the tree, staring at nothing. I sighed, and leaned against the tree. It felt like the world was turning against me. When I came back, I expected everything to be pretty much the same. I guess I was a fool for thinking that.

Its like I don't belong here in Forks anymore, it was like I was in an alternate universe, and I wasn't supposed to come back to a zombie mom, and freaky sister.

But I don't want to leave again.

If I'm different from their 'picture perfect' life style, then screw them.

I'm staying.

**Bella**

_**Next Day**_

"So how was the party? Did you enjoy?" Mom asked, as she ironed her uniform.

"Yeah, it was fun." I lied.

Renee grinned.

"I'm glad you had fun." she chirped. "Hows your leg?"

I looked at it suddenly, I haven't even thought about my screwed leg. In my mind, Edward filled every inch of it. I was determined to leave this place, thats why I wanted to go to Europe so badly.

"Has the International Student Exchange Program packet arrive yet?" I questioned.

Renee's eyebrows pulled together.

"I haven't seen it. I hope it includes information about wheelchair accessibility. If you have problems with your leg, you might have to get one."

I groaned. "Mom, please." I said.

Renee shrugged.

"I'm just looking out for my daughter." she defended.

I nodded. How could my Mom be so over protective? She was never like this before the accident, but then again. The accident changed the way Forks looked out for their kids. I heard that they teach Street Safety to first graders. Better safe then sorry, was their slogan.

But being safe is so...boring.

**Edward**

In the basement of my family's house, was a game room, complete with a pool table, a big screen TV with the a Wii attached to it.

I was playing a one man game of pool while my transition coach talked to my parents upstairs.

My transition coach was a big guy named Jon Dennings, it sucks having a transition coach since his review goes straight to the judge and the review committee. If I mess one thing up, I'm back in jail for another three months.

"Edward," my dad poked his head through the slit door. "Mr. Dennings is ready for you." he called. I rolled my eyes and put the stick on the table. I enter the living and see my mom fussing around Jon.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked nervously, wringing her hands in front of her.

Jon shook his head.

"No thanks." he said politely. Total bullshit of course.

I sit down on the couch next to Jon, but he stands up quickly.

"Lets go for a walk." he said, it wasn't even a question, he just immediately assumed that I wanted to take a walk with him.

"Whatever." I said and followed him outside.

Jon holds onto a yellow folder as we walk along the sidewalk. Little kids were playing at the park when we sat on a picnic bench.

"Hows it goin'?" he asked. He opens his folder and clicks his pen, twice.

"Fine." I said curtly.

"Be more specific." he demanded.

"About what?"

He gives me a dubious look and clicks his pen again.

"Tell me about your home life, your family seems nice." Click, click.

Theres that word, _seems_, yeah, my family _seems_ nice, but its just messed up on the inside.

"Well, my mom is a psycho, my dad is pretending that nothing is wrong, and my sister has gone preppy."

Click. "And theres something wrong with that?" he questioned.

"Yeah, they're not my family anymore. Thats not how I left them." I said.

Jon smirked.

"Who says no one can change?"

"Me." I said flat out.

"Listen Edward, you've been away for almost a year. This is a big strain on your family, they are trying hard to keep sane. Cut them a little slack."

"Okay moving on." he finally said. I took a deep breath, thank god. Jon hands me a few sheets of paper.

"You'll be working at Home Depot." he stated. I stared at the papers blankly, thats it? I work at Home Depot and I'm free of community service?

"Easy enough?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, a few more questions until I go. Any physical contact?"

"As in sex?" I asked stupidly.

Jon shrugs. "You tell me, the girlfriend waiting at your doorstep when you come home?"

"No. I almost touched a girl though." I said, thinking back to last night.

Click. "Really? Tell me about it."

"I recognized someone I knew, and I sort of reached out for her." I said simply.

"Did she hug you?" he asked.

Not exactly, more like walked away. "She told me to get lost. Isn't that what you want to hear?"

"Did you hurt her before?"

I smirked, more than he would ever know. "Yeah." I said honestly.

Click, click. "Who was it?"

Damn, this was the question I had wanted to avoid. I knew I wasn't allowed near Bella, but somehow I was pulled to her. As if there was a magnet. It was a weird feeling, I don't know how to describe it.

"Well?" Jon pried.

I looked at him, I realized he was getting a little impatient.

"I reached out for the girl I went to jail for maiming." I finally said.

Click.

**It may be a little slow for now. But it doesn't mean you can't review.**


	7. Chapter 6

"_Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't." -Erica Jong_

**Edward**

Its been a week since I've come back to Forks. A week of non-stop gawking at the ex-convict. A week of non-stop sympathy looks; teachers, students, you name it. And most importantly, a week of non-stop Tanya. She was always shooting me seductive looks during the day, but we broke it off the day of the accident.

"Listen Edward..." the principal began. I was slouching in my seat, pretending to be bored.

"You've let your studies down ever since you came back to Forks High." he said.

"I've been gone for almost a year, what do you expect from me?"

The principals eyes narrowed. "You were a good student back then...I expect you to be a model citizen."

I snorted.

"Fine, if you won't take me seriously, than I bet your transition counselor will be happy to give reports to the judge about your behavior at school lately."

"What behaviors?" I questioned, sitting up straight.

"Confidential." he said curtly.

I rolled my eyes and settled back into my chair.

"Anyways, if I were you, I would be taking this opportunity to show some effort in working hard. It will look good on your record."

"I never asked for advice." I said.

He leaned in closer.

"But you needed it."

***

I strode into the cafeteria, looking for my sister. She was sitting by herself, admiring her reflection in her little mirror. She has gone so preppy that it was weird for the preps to even consider her to join their group. Alice didn't even try to make a name for herself again, she is officially a loner.

"Hey Edward!" she waved me over. I looked over to the table where I usually sat, my friends were looking at me; waiting.

"Hey Ali." I greeted.

"So? How do I look today?" she pried, standing up. She twirled around; her dress poofed. (_pic on profile)_

I cleared my throat; people were starting to stare, but Alice paid no attention to them.

"Alice, shouldn't you ask your girlfriends that question?"

She stared at me dubiously, and looked around.

"What friends?"

I sighed.

"Sure Alice, you look great."

She stuck her little tongue out at me, she twirled again before sitting back down. She stared past me, and quickly looked down. Her cheeks flushed.

"What?" I looked behind me, Bella froze when I turned around. She shot straight up and limped her way out of the cafeteria. I turned back to Alice, but she was no longer sitting across from me; she was walking, skipping almost, to the girls bathroom. I got up, since no one else was sitting at the table, and walked to my friends. They were staring at me strangely, as if I were a weirdo.

"What?" I asked as I pulled a chair.

They all shook their heads at the same time.

"Bella hates you." Emmett chuckled as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Yeah? Well I'm not very fond of her either." I responded, focusing on the exit. It was a lie, everyone expected me to hate Bella and everyone expected Bella to hate me. So I guess I played along.

**Bella**

Edward Cullen settled back into his old life quickly, as if nothing had ever happened.

It sickened me.

How could _he_ settle back into his old life, but I couldn't? I got the short end of the stick thats why. Everyone stared at me, but never at my face. But at my leg.

They stared as if I had some infectious disease, sometimes I wanted to scream at them, yelling that I just got hit by a car, let it go. But I didn't have the courage to do that anymore. The accident took a toll on my life. I had once been a good volleyball player, my ex friends were on the same team that I was on. Together we were invincible. I couldn't bear to play the sport again, not only was I rusty, but playing that sport required you to wear those really short shorts. My legs had scares running up and down, I was ashamed of it.

During lunch, I sat by myself. Usually I stared out the window, sometimes I gazed at the ground blankly. But today, I was watching Alice, who was once my best friend, twirl for her brother. She was never much of a girly girl. She used to make fun of the girls who wore pink, but she wasn't laughing now as she was the one wearing the color. For a second, she looked at me, so quickly that I wasn't even sure that I saw her glance.

Edward turned around, he was staring right at me.

Another memory between Edward and I came back to me in a flashback.

_"Okay, so what are we doing again?" Edward asked, I positioned him in front of the TV. I was going to take a picture of him so I could put it in my scrap book._

_"Taking pictures." I murmured._

_Edward blushed._

_"Why?" he whined._

_I slapped his shoulder before snapping the camera. _

I stood up and walked toward the exit, keeping my focus forward. If I looked at Edward, I knew that break down. There was a fine line that I drew between me and him. Ever since the night he came back and approached me, I knew something was to be set.

I went to the library, to hide out from all the others. I missed the days when I was one of the 'in' crowd, all that had gone down the toilet ever since that stupid accident....

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to remember.

**Sorry I haven't updated, its just that when I tried to write this, I kept drawing a blank. Things will start to move a little faster now...I hope.**

**Review?**


	8. Please Read

**So this is a really important authors note. Um, I don't want to explain on here, so please go to my blog**

http://sisterhoodfan(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

remember to replace the (dots) with real .


	9. Chapter 7

**BELLA**

Even though I tried my best not to remember, flashes of the past ran through my mind. I wanted to slap myself for thinking about Edward that way. He wasn't good for me anymore, we couldn't be buddy buddy. I opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by books. I was the only one in the library, with an exception of the Liberian of course. She waved when she saw me, I smiled at her meekly. I closed my eyes again, hoping the memories will fade back in to its little spot in my head.

I sighed, frustrated, somehow a sliver of memory managed to weasel its way into my mind.

_I stared at Edward as he slept. He seemed peaceful, too peaceful that I might even think he's dead if he wasn't snoring lightly. I leaned in closer, careful not to make a sound. And I kissed his forehead lightly. He stirred a little and I pulled back quickly._

I couldn't help but smile at that. I thought that I was going to get caught in the act of kissing my best friend's brother. I buried my head into my arms. Please god! I beg of you! I. Don't. Want. To. Think. Of. Edward. Cullen!

At least in not in that sense anyways.

"I hate Edward Cullen, I hate Edward Cullen, I hate Edward Cullen." I whispered over and over. And after awhile, I started to believe the lie.

_TAP_

But I should hate Edward Cullen, without chanting it over and over again in my mind. In fact, I do hate him. With a passion! Ha! That will show him.

I groaned I'm so pathetic.

_TAP TAP_

I finally looked up to see who was bothering me. Couldn't they see that I was sulking? In front of me was Rosalie. Her eyes had widened in wonder and her full lips were set in a pout.

"What's wrong?" she asked while pulling out a chair. She sat down across from me. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap.

"Nothing." I responded curtly.

She snorted, and then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Bella, look at you. Something is wrong."

"Rosalie, I told you nothing is wrong! Am I speaking a different language? Nothing is wrong." I repeated with a little more emphasis. Rosalie looked as if she had been stung. Her bottom lip started to quiver.

She shot straight up and retreated so fast it was like she had to go to the bathroom. I immediately felt guilty. Well, there goes another friend.

I should win a medal for losing the most friends in a year.

**EDWARD**

Okay, so at Home Depot there's a bunch of crap that _claims_ to work 'miracles' on your lawn. As I tried to convince the costumer this, he stared at me skeptically. Just take the freakin' _Miracle Grow_! I shouted mentally at him. If people could read my mind, I'd be fired the next second. That wouldn't look too good on my report.

"Now, are you sure that this works?" he asked for the seventh time. If the guy asked this question one more time I'm going to smack him silly.

"Yes sir." I replied it almost came out sarcastic. His eyes narrowed at me and with a huff he walked out of the store. I rolled my eyes and dropped the _Miracle Grow_ back on the shelf. I was about to follow the guy out the door when I heard—

"Edward!"

I froze in my steps. The shrill voice of the manager annoyed the living shit out of me. I turned around slowly with a fake smile on my face. "Yes?" I responded sweetly.

"This is the third time a customer has walked out. Do it once more and I'm going to tell Jon." She warned. I took a deep breath.

"No ma'am." I said.

She smiled and pivoted. Her hips swayed as she walked back to her office. I felt someone tap my back.

"On second thought I'd just get that _Miracle Grow_."

I don't know what came over me because I shouted in his face: "Fuck off!"

***

After the boss fired me, I decided to sit down on the curb and wait for Jon to pick me up. No doubt that this will be reported to the judge. I'm screwed was all I could think about as Jon pulled up. He rolled down his window. He was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't tell if he was glaring at me.

"You screwed it this time Cullen, make sure you don't do it again." Was all he said.

Wow. I got out of that easily.

**BELLA**

I stood in front of my mailbox, where the mailman had just stuffed the box with brand new envelopes. One of them was thicker than the rest. I pulled down the mailbox and took out the mail. Among the papers were bills and junk mail, then the holy grail of them all. I quickly tore the exchange student envelope open.

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_We are sorry to inform you that your scholarship has been revoked due to little sport activity. By all means, you can still go to Europe for the exchange, but you would have to pay $10,000. This covers everything. We wish you the best._

_-International Student Exchange_

Inside the envelope was a brochure that encouraged me to try again next year. The letter was barely a paragraph but it still hit me like a ton of bricks. How could this happen to me? I thought that my quitting volleyball wouldn't affect my scholarship. Could they even revoke my scholarship because of that? I limped my way back inside my house. I bit my lip so I could stop the tears from falling down my face. Going to Europe was my escape from this town. I wanted to start fresh, where no one would know me as the girl who got hit by a drunk driver.

"Mom." I shouted my voice cracked a little. I stood by the door waiting for the response.

She was wearing her uniform as she stepped out from the bathroom. Renee was wringing her hands in her hand. "What's wrong baby?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I suddenly found myself crying. "Mom—I—got—rejected." I stammered. My voice was shaking so much that I was surprised that she could understand me.

"What?" she exclaimed. I stuck out the envelope; Renee snatched it out of my hands and skimmed it. Though there wasn't much to read. Her face fell even more when she finished.

"There has to be something I could do. I could work extra shifts. I could double hours—"

"Mom. Please stop. There's nothing you can do now." I muttered. I bowed my head and stared at my feet. There was no way I'm going to let my mom work extra hours just to send me away. It sounded twisted somehow.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. Don't blame yourself. Just blame Edward Cullen for doing this to you."

"Mom!" I quipped.

"It's true! If it wasn't for him, then you would still be playing—"

I held my hand up. "Mom, let's just get some pie okay?" Renee grinned; Uncle Bob's Hefty Diner served kickass pies. She grabbed her keys and beckoned me to come through the door with her; her arm was extended. So I gave her what I want and linked my arm with hers.

***

I stabbed the coconut cream pie with my fork. It was super delicious, moist and flavorful. It was the perfect mix of cream and coconut. Basically, it was heaven on a plate. I heard the door chime and I looked up. The diner was closed already.

An old lady walked in, she was holding a few bags and she looked extremely tired. Phil—the manager—rushed to her.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Phil questioned. His eyes narrowed and he had his hands on his hips. Phil's mom frowned.

"I was hungry for some pie." She retorted. Phil glanced toward me and his eyes lit up. His grin stretched to his ears.

"Have you met Bella yet mom?" Phil had his arm wrapped around her waist as she led her to my booth. I grinned meekly as she sat down across from me. Phil's mom zoned in on my pie.

"Phil, get me some of that pie will ya?"

Phil pursed his lips. "What else do you want?" he asked warily. Phil's mom pretended to be thinking.

"How about some steak, medium rare, mashed potatoes, and don't forget the gravy!" She shook her bony finger in the air. Phil rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to make the order. Phil's mom looked at me, as if she remembered that I was still sitting across from her.

"So Isabella, what brings you here today?"

"I go by Bella." I corrected, but she didn't seem to register what I was saying. I decided to shake it off. "What should I call you?" I took another bite of the pie.

"Just call me Mrs. Dwyr _(lol, is that even Phil's last name?)_ and you didn't answer my question. You look sad. Are you sad?"

Darn, I thought I hid it well. "I got my scholarship revoked and now I have to pay for it." I shrugged as if it was no big deal. Mrs. Dwyr frowned, then her face brightened up.

"I'll hire you!" she said suddenly. I almost choked on my pie.

"Excuse me?"

"I need help around my house, planting flowers, stuff like that. Obviously I can't bend over. I'll pay you ten dollars an hour, for a month. If you need more money, just ask Phil. So what do you say?"

Am I hearing right? "I limp." I said.

"So do I." she grinned cheekily.

If I take this offer, I would have enough money to pay for the exchange. The perfect copout.

"I'm in."

**Okay you guys! I am soo soo sorry that I have been neglecting you. : |**

**Reasons:**

**I was waiting for that laptop : )**

**My desktop had crashed**

**Writers Block**

**Laziness**

**Expecting a million reviews per chapter (my ego has become the best of me)**

**Its summer!!!**

**Will you review? Make me happy? : )**


	10. Chapter 8

**BELLA**

I paced from one side to another in my room waiting anxiously for my mom to tell me if I can work for Mrs. Dwyr for that ridiculous amount of money per hour. In the midst of my pacing, I stopped at my window. I stared straight ahead, where Edward's room was right across from mine. Yet another memory assaulted me.

_Edward's desk light was on, his eyebrows were furrowed. I figured that he was doing math homework since that was his worst subject. I chewed on the cap of my pink pen and watched him. I was making a list of why Edward Cullen is a hot guy. So far I came up with the following:_

_Shiny white smile_

_Amazing tousled goldish hair_

_Just plain gorgeous_

_The three things I had just listed fit him perfectly. I stared at his face harder to see if I missed anything important. I was about to write something else down, but just then he looked up and saw me staring. I could feel my face heat up._

_"Crap." I smiled quickly and shut my curtains. _

"Bella?" Mom knocked on myonce before walking inside. She sat on the edge of my bed, her knee was slightly bouncing.

"Yes mom?" I bit my lip; did she just see me staring out my window where coincidently the person who almost killed me was right across from it? But luckily Renee just smiled.

"So what time should I drop you off at Mrs. Dwyr's?" My stomach dropped, this was one step closer to get away from this place. The corners of my mouth pulled up.

"Um, I don't know, can you just drop me off now?" I questioned, I was pushing it, but I didn't really care at that moment. Renee nodded and walked back outside, I followed her. My limping slowed me down. When I finally caught up, Renee was tapping her foot.

"Come on Bella." She said playfully. I rolled my eyes and slowed my pace even more.

**EDWARD**

"You screwed it up Edward." Jon was pacing in front of me. He had this scowl on his face, which probably meant that he was probably trying to look tough. It worked; I was almost scared of him. His hands were on his hips and he was biting on his lip.

"Look, I'm sorry." I narrowed my eyes, trying to size up to him. Jon didn't buy it, he leaned in closer; the scowl deepened.

"Listen Cullen, I'll let this slide for now. I understand how hard it is to go back to your old life when you spent a year locked up. I've been through it myself. But I don't want to hear how you messed up, _again_, and went back to jail, _again._ You're turning eighteen in a few months Cullen. You know what that means?" He paused to take a breath. "Adult jail. "

I flinched slightly. Of course I knew what that meant. If I screw up once more, then the judge would want to send me back behind those bars. Those god awful bars. Jon noticed my sudden change in attitude.

"Yeah? You're scared aren't you Cullen?" he sneered. I just stared at him, too afraid to say anything. Jon took a deep breath and steadied himself. "Sorry. Look Edward, you have a whole life ahead of you. Don't screw it up."

Lesson learned. Screw ups: no no.

"I haven't paid off my community service yet." I said.

Jon cocked his eyebrow. "Don't you think I know that? I've been looking at some possible jobs for you to do." He trailed off.

"And?"

"Well, I haven't come across anything yet." I groaned, if I hadn't told that customer to fuck off then I would still have that crappy job. Jon noticed me sulking, and straightened up.

"Don't whine; don't forget that this is your fault." He snapped.

I shot straight up in my seat. "Look! I apologized, and I'm being nice by listening to you." I brushed passed him and ran up the stairs, more like leaped. I heard Jon mumble something, though it sounded pretty rude, then the front door clicked. I passed by Alice's room, she was on her bed reading a teen girl magazine.

"Hey Alice." I didn't stop to see her reaction. I heard a faint, "Leave me alone Edward." And I smirked.

"My pleasure." I closed my door softly.

**BELLA**

**(next day)**

"Okay Isabella, I'd like you to plant these bulbs. And after you're finished with that, I'd like you to sweep up this area okay?" Mrs. Dwyr was holding a bag of flower bulbs and shoved it in my direction. I was about to bend over and plant one when she made a _tsk _sound.

"Do you really want to get yourself dirty my dear?" she questioned.

I looked down; I was wearing the same sweat pants I wore at home. "I guess not…"

Mrs. Dwyr tsked again and went inside the house. When she came back outside, she was holding a ridiculous pink dress with green flowers splattered across it.

"What is _that_?" My mouth hung open as I limped closer. Mrs. Dwyr looked at me oddly.

"A muumuu." She responded while handing me the _thing_. "It will keep your clothes clean."

"I..um…--"

"Shush dear, no one is ever going to see you wearing it. Now, no dilly dallying, hurry up and start."

Feisty isn't she? I started digging a hole in the moist soil. I pulled out a small bulb and dropped it in the little hole. I pushed the dirt inward so now the bulb was nice and snug. I wiped away a bead of perspiration on my upper lip and continued to work. I heard the door bell ring twice, expecting Mrs. Dwyr to answer it, I continued working.

"Isabella can you get that?"

I took a deep breath and heaved myself up. I limped my way to the door, the door bell rang once more.

"Hold on." I muttered though they couldn't hear me. The door swung open, and my heart almost stopped.

I started to back up, afraid that he might hurt me again. He approached me slowly a confused look was on his face.

"Wh—what are you doing here?" I stammered.

"Bella, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly.

"You didn't answer my question Edward!" I practically shouted in his face. "Mrs. Dwyr! Mrs. Dwyr!" I started to yell frantically.

Edward rolled his eyes and casually sat down on the couch. Mrs. Dwyr was almost running as she came into the living room.

"What is it Isabella?"

"What is _he_ doing here?" I shoved my index finger in his direction.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" Mrs. Dwyr asked slowly. Edward grinned.

"Yes ma'am. I want to thank you for hiring me. This means a lot to me." He said politely. Oh please, he's just sucking up to her.

I crossed my arms over my chest, why is this happening to me?

"Mrs. Dwyr, please tell me that you're not hiring him." I didn't take my eyes off Edward as I said it.

"Now, why would I say that? Edward is going to join you. He will help me around the house."

My bottom lip quivered. "Hes the reason why I'm like this." I whispered.

"Like what?"

"I didn't have a limp before Mrs. Dwyr! If you hire him I _quit_!"

"Well, I guess we have a little problem don't we?"

**So originally I had this planned a little longer, the plot was going to stretch out a little, but I figured that it would take forever just to get to this point, so yeah. I'm going back to daily updates, so be happy. = )**

**Review pwease?**


	11. Chapter 9

**EDWARD**

I stared Bella with my mouth hanging open. She was willing to quit her job just because I wanted to work for Mrs. Dwyr. Couldn't she just…move on?

I mentally beat myself up for even thinking that. No she can't forgive you Edward, you almost cost her her life. What did I expect? I stood up, knowing that I wasn't welcome anymore.

"Its okay Mrs. Dwyr, I'll just tell Jon that you don't need help anymore." I glanced at Bella again, who was now smirking. Smug that she won her little battle.

"Now Edward I don't want you to tell your transition coach that. I want you to work for me. You need the hours for your service. Now Isabella, I have offered you this deal. If you decide to quit, then I can't do anything about that. I can't control your actions my dear."

Bella's lip started to quiver. "But—but."

Mrs. Dwyr held up her finger. "I don't want to hear it. Now can you please get back to planting those bulbs?" She didn't wait for an answer as she walked back slowly to the backyard. I could feel the awkwardness in the air.

"Bella," I started.

"Listen Edward, I know that you don't want me to be here and I don't want you to be here, so let's pretend that I'm not here and I'll pretend you're not here. Understand?"

I took a deep breath, "Fine."

"Are you coming or not?" Mrs. Dwyr called out. I gestured for Bella to go first, but she just stared at me dubiously. I rolled my eyes and walked out first with my hands stuffed into my pockets. Mrs. Dwyr was lounging in her lawn chair. I smiled at her weakly.

"What would you like me to do first Mrs. Dwyr?"

She pointed to the stack of wood that was piled on the grass. From where I was standing, I could see the wood rotting. How long has it been there? I approached it as if I were a hunter attacking its prey.

"My husband, may he rest in peace, was going to finish it. But after what happened, he just never got to it. So I would like you to build me a gazebo. It will take a few weeks to finish, but I figured that it was enough hours for you. Am I right?"

I nodded. "But this wood is kind of old; I'll just run to Home Depot…" I trailed off remembering that the manager kicked me out. "On second thought. I'll just use that wood. Do you have any tools?" My eyes scanned the surrounding area.

"Yes, in that shed over there." I nodded again and walked over. I was impressed when I opened the door, the lady was fully equipped with power tools. Her husband must have been some kind of carpenter.

"Stay here okay, I'm going to check on Isabella."

I was so tempted to say, "Who?" But I bit my lip and pulled out more tools.

**BELLA**

I didn't feel like following Edward, so I just stayed in the living room. The rules I set were simple enough, he ignores me, and I ignore him. I rested my head into my arms; does this really have to happen to me?

"Isabella?" Mrs. Dwyr came limping in. I looked up, as if I was a deer caught with head lights, only my eyes weren't as big.

"Yes?"

Mrs. Dwyr sat down across from me. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

I sighed. "I just—this isn't working. Just thinking about Edward is bad enough; I don't want to be with him either. Aren't you supposed to be looking after him?"

She shrugged. "Forgive dearie, learn to forgive."

"How? How can I do that when he did something unforgivable?" I questioned, I held my hands up in the air.

"You know I had this sister. Her name was Jackie. She had everything, the intelligence, the popularity, good looks. You name it, she had it. So imagine my happiness when she left for college one summer. That same summer, I met a guy named Chris. We were madly in love; he treated me like a princess only I didn't have a crown that was until my sister came home for a visit."

"Oh no." I murmured.

She nodded. "I broke it off when I caught my sister making out with Chris. I never talked to either of them since."

"Did you ever forgive her?"

She shook her head slowly. "I was invited to their wedding, but I never came. I didn't come when they invited me to be their child's godparent. I was far too angry to even come near them. I didn't even go to my sister's funeral." She said softly. I could see the pain in her eyes, it was clear that she had regretted her actions.

"Is Chris still alive?" I wondered.

"Yes, he lives in a nursing home. Last I heard was that he has Alzheimer's. But the worst part of my story is…"

"What?"

"Well honey, that's what you have to figure out for yourself."

I nodded, I get it. She wants me to forgive and move on. I'll think about it, her story affected me a little bit. I stood up and walked back outside. Edward was working hard; I could see little sweet stains on his back.

I kneeled down slowly, knowing that it would kill me if I didn't. I resumed my work; pulling out one bulb at a time. I remembered to space the bulbs so it could breathe when it grew up. I heard something crash and my head immediately whipped toward Edward. He had let a plank fall to the ground, causing the loud crash.

Edward had changed this past year; even through his shirt I could see his buff body. He's making good on my deal, I don't even think he has glanced my way once. Obviously, he wants to make good for Mrs. Dwyr. He wouldn't want to get fired again. I wonder how he could even do this without money. Though I guess it was a good trade, working just to be free again.

I bit my lip, in deep thought. I remembered that Edward used to wrestle, though he quit when he went to jail. If he went back, he'd double his weight category. Someone would get some serious pounding. I could hear his hammer pounding down on the nails.

But now, his hammer stopped pounding. His back was still to me when he yelled, "Would you stop staring at me?"

**I hate it when I stop so short, but you know me…I like cliff hangers…and besides I'm updating tomorrow. So no worries. : )**


	12. Chapter 10

**EDWARD**

"_I make them good girls go bad."_

I could feel her stare, though my back was to her. It was like she was poking me with little silver pins. You ignore me and I ignore you. She set those rules, why can't she follow them? I whip around and glare at Bella. She looked shocked.

"I wasn't staring at you." She stuttered.

"The hell you weren't. Now tell me Bella, does it please you when you gawk at an ex-con? How do you feel when you walk through a crowd with that limp? Does it feel good when someone stares at you? Answer me dammit!" I shouted when Bella said nothing.

Her bottom lip started to quiver, she covers her mouth and hobbles back inside.

Shit. I glance at Mrs. Dwyr, she was sleeping; snoring ever so lightly. At least she was oblivious to the fact that Bella and I just had a fight. I follow Bella into the kitchen and hear some sniffling; she was chopping an onion with a butcher knife. With one hard chop, the onion split in two. I cringed; she was probably imagining that onion as one of my body parts. I leaned against the counter, letting my hip rest against the hard ceramic.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine."

"Obviously it wouldn't be fine since you're crying."

Bella held up the onion half. "I cry when I chop onions."

I clench my fists because I can't shake her and yell at her. It was my turn to be yelled at and Bella is not taking that advantage. "Say something."

Instead of responding, she chopped the onion half into another half. I rolled my eyes and strolled out of the room. "Fine have it your way." If Bella wants to live in silence its her choice. I clench my teeth so much that my jaw started to ache. I work on the gazebo for the rest of the afternoon. Bella has abandoned her post, leaving me to work in snoring silence.

At seven, I woke Mrs. Dwyr up and informed her that I was leaving and I head for the bus stop. Bella is not too far behind me, walking, or should I say limping, slowly. I was standing on the corner when a car screeches beside me.

"What are you doing here Cullen?"

Oh man, its James. He was a tough ass when I wrestled against him. He was always so bitter after I won the match. He had some of his wrestling buddies in the car with him.

"None of your fucking business." I sneered. I glanced behind me, Bella was still walking behind me.

"Is that you're girlfriend?" James taunted. I glared at him.

"Bella, go back to Mrs. Dwyr's house. " I warned her. I've seen enough of these fights to know that James was looking for one. "This is between you and me, leave her out of it."

James laugh this high pitched sound, it was sick. "Check her out guys. Jeez Cullen, you really are scraping the bottom of the barrel. Does it turn you on when she struts like a retard?"

I charge him, hard enough to make him fall to the ground. I was about to punch him in the face when one of James's friends grabs me from behind and pins my hands to my back. Before I could free my arms, James clocks me in the jaw and ribs.

Before I knew it, Bella was swinging her backpack. Hitting James and his friends. I got to hand it to her, she knew how to protect herself. Once I had my arms free, I started punching James. In return, James's friends kicked me. I looked around to see that Bella had disappeared.

I got distracted and James tackled me to the ground. His hands formed a chokehold around my neck. Oxygen was soon cut off, but through the mayhem I heard the sirens. I kneed James in the gut and got up. I straightened up my clothes and helped James up. if I got caught fighting I would be dead. The police car halts next to us. The police officer steps out, he was glaring at us.

"Whats going on here boys?" he asks.

I look around. "Nothing." I mutter innocently.

James puts his arm around my shoulder. "We were just catching up officer."

"Doesn't look like that to me. Let me see some ID." He held out his hand. I got mine taken away when I was arrested, sure as hell I'm not telling him that.

"I don't have any." I said.

"What are you doing here then?"

"Visiting a friend."

The guy does a great police stance, like the ones in the movies. "Well we don't like strangers coming here and stirring up trouble. My advice to you, lay off the fighting." I nodded and glanced behind me, still no Bella.

The officer pulled away moments later. I lock eyes with James and I knew that we weren't done. The bus rolls in and I get inside. I sit I the back, just like I did this morning. So imagine my surprise when Bella walks in and sits next to me. Her hands were shaking.

I stare at her, I could tell by the way her eyes had widened that she was scared. Its strange, one little thing could change a person's life. I don't dare touch Bella, I knew she'd freak. Call me strange, but I felt this connection between me and her. It was as if we were friends again. I knew this wouldn't last long, the friendship that was clearly between us right now. It means a lot that Bella has decided to sit next to me. I knew that I sickened her. And yet she was beside me, shaking softly.

But that's what makes us special.

**BELLA**

The next day at school, rumors flew. I think the silliest one was, "Did you hear? Edward was buying drugs, but his Dad caught. So he was beaten up his Mother's cane." They were all lies, I was the only one who knew what really happened.

When I had to go to Mrs. Dwyr's house that afternoon, I sat next to Edward again. I hoped that this didn't make him feel uncomfortable. I didn't know what came over me, I called the police yesterday without thinking. I was afraid so I sat next to Edward. He didn't say anything, so I was very thankful for that.

When we got to Mrs. Dwyr's house, she told me that I could work upstairs in the attic. She also warned me that the door closed automatically, so I had to keep a doorstop. Edward had to work on that gazebo. When Mrs. Dwyr started to nod off, I left a glass of water for Edward. Setting it down on a plank of wood. I was sorting through some papers when I heard the door close.

My head shot straight up, Edward was standing there holding the glass of water. I started to panic.

"Calm down Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to say thanks for the water. I know that its not easy for us to work together. But I appreciate you for not kicking me out."

"You can't leave." I say.

"Why not?"

"Because that door locks automatically."

Edward eyes the doorstopper that he had just kicked out of the way. "You're joking right?"

I shake my head slowly. I'm trying not to panic, but I'm stuck in an attic with Edward Cullen. I'm screwed. Breathe in, breathe out.

"Shit, this isn't good." Edward stated the obvious. I focused on my breathing. Don't panic. Edward twisted the knob, when that didn't work, he used his shoulder to budge it open twisting the knob at the same time. He gave up after two minutes.

"Maybe if we yell really loud, Mrs. Dwyr could,--"

"Its no use, shes sleeping."

Edward sighed and sat down on the ground. "I'm giving her twenty minutes before I bust that door down. I sit down across from him.

There was an awkward silence, I looked around and saw a spider web. I flinched away and shuddered. "What was it like in jail? Was it scary?" I wondered out loud.

"Sometimes."

"Like when? What did they do to you?"

He gives me a wary expression. "You know, you're the first to ask for details."

"Well its not like I want to believe the rumors."

"What did you hear?"

My lip curled up. "Well lets see…you had a boyfriend…joined a gang...banged a cop…shall I go on?"

Edward smirked and shook his head. "Total bullshit."

"Oh and you got locked up in solitary confinement for beating this guy up." Edward's smirk disappeared. I gasped.

"Its true?"

"He made me mad." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Did they feed you?"

He snorted. "Of course. Three square blobs a day. Complete with a bed that was as thick as a beach towel. It was paradise." He said sarcastically.

"Well at least you were alone. When I was at the hospital, I couldn't anything but lie there. Ever so often the doctor or nurse would check on me. Ask they needed to check the bedpan. It was downright disturbing especially if it was a guy checking you." I informed him, though he never asked.

"Will you ever stop limping?"

I shrug. "The doctors say I have to go to physical therapy twice a week before I go to Europe."

"Europe?"

I quickly explain why I work for Mrs. Dwyr. Edward nodded. "That must suck, getting you're scholarship taken away just because you don't play volleyball anymore."

"I'm a loser that's why."

"Bella, you aren't a loser, you always knew what you wanted and went for it." He stated.

"Not anymore." I shook my head. "When you hit me, that part of me died."

**Interesting… : ) This was pretty long. Lol**

**Thank you guys for all of your wonderful reviews! I don't say it enough. Thank you thank you thank you thank thank you thank you! p.s. Stop hating on Edward.**

**Review please? **


	13. Chapter 11

**EDWARD**

Ever since I came home from jail, my life has been screwed. Bella thinks that she's the only one who got affected, but think again. I spent the past year locked up, not knowing what they were going to do to me. I bet when Bella was in the hospital, her mom was by her side, comforting her.

My parents? Sure they visited, but it was like they weren't there. Esme just looked at me with cold eyes and Carlisle just pursed his lips and looked around nervously. So when Bella said that part of her died, I wanted to yell that the old me had died too. She wasn't the only one.

But I didn't. I stayed put, looking at her cautiously. "What do you mean part of you died Bella?"

She bit her lip before answering; a tear fell down her cheek. I wanted to wipe it away, make her feel all better. But I knew it wasn't such a good idea.

"Edward look at me." She gestured to her body. "Do I look like the way I did a year ago?"

My eyes followed her gesture; I stopped right at her leg. "What about me Bella?" Her eyes narrowed.

"You? You always make this about _you_ don't you? When you hit me, what did you do? You didn't even stop to help me. You just drove back to that party. I was laying on the ground, wondering what was going to happen to me. But _you_ didn't do anything at all."

Confession time. "Do you think that I abandoned you? I only left you to get some help. I had no phone on me. How was I supposed to get help for you if I just stayed there? You could've died with me helping you. Do you understand that Bella? I changed too, I've gotten tougher this past year. All my life, it was me putting myself before others. When is it going to be my turn, when can I care about myself Bella?" Anger bubbled up in me.

She buried her head into her arms. "I'm sorry, I just…you have a point."

I smirked, of course I had a point. Here she was accusing me that I was the only one thinking of myself, when Bella was the one being selfish.

"They always told me to blame it on you. I guess I started to believe it."

"Would you ever forgive me?" I asked quietly.

"Right now, I'm not sure Edward."

I nodded. If someone had hit me too, I wouldn't forgive them either.

***

"Edward, phone!" Esme yelled from the kitchen. I was in my room, thinking about yesterday. I shared more thoughts with Bella then with anyone. Ever.

All I could think about was, I'm screwed. I picked up the cordless phone in my room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, its Sunday." Mike said in a way too cheery voice.

"Um, so?"

"Did you forget? Sunday is our ritual! You, me, Emmett, and Jasper."

Of course, we did this before I got arrested. Watching the big game, having fun with the guys. Good ol' days. I was in my briefs, I swore to myself that I'd sleep all day. But football, that just cannot be ignored. I take a quick shower and get dressed in some sweats. Just as I was about to pull the shirt over my head, I heard Esme fawning over Mike.

"Here have some of this leftovers. Have fun today okay?" I swear, she is being fake. Not like she was before. Before she was actually a mom.

When I got downstairs, Mike held up the bag and grinned. "Your mom rocks! She packed us all this food." I glance inside the bag, half of our fridge's contents were in there. We left in a hurry to Jasper's house. I settled down on his couch, making myself at home. Jasper takes out a bag and tosses me a Corona.

"Where'd you get the brew?" I asked. Jasper eyed me evasively.

"I have my ways…"

We all toast to the game, everyone takes a swig except me. I sat there watching them drink, playing with the lid of my beer.

"What is going on here?"

Shit its Jasper's mom.

I would try to hide the beer, but that would be pointless. Jasper's mom comes walking towards me. "Not in my house you don't." She snatches the beer out of my hands. She then points a finger at me. "You may think you can just come back here and everyone into your lifestyle, Edward, but I won't let that happen."

Jasper steps forward. "Ma stop."

"Don't protect him Jasper." She shakes her head in disgust. "Edward please leave my house."

As I head out, I hear her say. "Stay away from my son."

Theres no use, Mrs. Whitlock's mind has already been made up. I was guilty, and that would never change. Besides, if I try to explain, she won't believe me.

As I head out the door, I hear Mike's pant behind me. "Well that was a buzz kill." He muttered.

"We can go back to my house." I offer.

Ten minutes later we settle back into my basement. The football game was taking its toll when,

"So did I tell you that Tanya and I are going out?"

What? "Since when?"

"Before you got arrested."

I clenched my fists. Before I got arrested was when we were still going out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't mean to Edward, we were just messing around. We love each other."

"You're a prick." I blurt out.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." He said.

"Dude, you were screwing my girlfriend behind my back, how'd you think I'd react?" I sneered.

"I thought you'd listen. Without killing me. This is real Edward."

I let out a cynical laugh. "I'll tell you whats real. Real is that I was in jail for the past year, rooming with drug dealers and eating crap food that your dog wouldn't even touch. Real is not being able to wear your own fuckin underwear and showering with twenty-five other dicks everyday while the guard watches. Real is my next door neighbor who walks like shes balancing on stilts because her leg is fucked up. Mike, your perception of reality is way off."

Mike heads for the stairs. "When you're ready to apologize, you know where to find me."

"Yeah, of course I do, its hell!" I yelled.

**Nine reviews, tsk tsk. Oh well.**

**Make it up to me and review now**


	14. Chapter 12

**BELLA**

"_Theres a she wolf in the closet."_

I sigh, frustrated. Renee kept on insisting that she should come along to my physical therapy. I tried to make excuses, but it was no use, her mind was set. When we got to the building, mom insisted that I shouldn't stress myself and that she was only coming along because Dr. Jer had told her to. I, of course, stressed out even more. Dr. Jer was my surgeon, if he wants to talk to my mom than something was wrong.

As I stepped out of the elevator, each step I took, I grew more nervous. The knot in my stomach tightened. Jared greeted me with a fake smile and he shook my mom's hand. He was going to be behaving today, since my mom was with me. Wouldn't want my mom to think that he was a slacker.

I lied down on the foamy orange matt. I lifted my leg onto Jared's shoulder and he told me to push slightly. I did what he said and grunted. It felt like my leg was going to fall off. He told me to push a little harder and mom interjected.

"She can't. Can't you see shes in pain?" Her voice shrill and demanding.

"Mrs. Swan, its my job to push Bella so she can walk normally again." He continued to order me to push harder. My eyebrows knitted together in pain. As I grunted once more, Dr. Jer walked into the room.

"Hello ladies." He says, then notices Jared. "And Jared." I caught Jared roll his eyes as he set my leg down gently. Renee got up and hugged him.

"So hows everything going here?" He asked.

Jared stands up, clipboard in hand. Traitor.

"Well, Bella can barely put pressure on her right leg." Dr. Jer eyes me carefully then takes a deep breath.

"Bella, can you walk to that door and back?"

I do what he says, and when I turn back to him hes frowning. "Can't you put more pressure on you're right foot?"

"Not really." I murmur.

"Okay, come here and sit down."

I limp my way to the table and sit. Mom walks over to me and rubs my back.

"Listen Bella, I'm going to give it to you straight. You have to start pushing yourself or else you are never going to get better."

"I'm trying my best." I argue.

He doesn't accuse me of lying but I can tell that hes not convinced by the way his lips are pursed together.

"Maybe we should ease up on the therapy." My mom suggests.

Dr. Jer sucks in his breath. "I'd hate to see her stop."

"I have an idea." Jared pipes up. "Bella can go back to playing volleyball."

My heart starts to pound, what? Playing volleyball requires wearing those short shorts and showing your leg. I hate my leg, it has the worst fucking scars ever. "Can't, when you dive in for that ball, it requires you to hit the floor. My knee is messed up." I said, hoping that it was a good enough excuse.

"Well you can just ignore those balls that hit the ground."

My heart started to pound again. I can't play volleyball are they idiots?

"We are just trying to help you Bella."

I jump off the table. "I don't your help, I can get better by myself."

"Bella! Apologize this instant." Renee said. I ignored my mom and walked passed her. When the automatic doors opened, the fresh air hit my face. I took in a deep breath.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe Bella. I chanted in my head.

I sighed in frustration after a while. Breathing is supposed to make you calm right? Well how come it feels like I want to smack everything in site? I blink back the tears that we threatening to fall.

"Bella?"

I turn around to see Renee approaching me. "I can't play volleyball." I blurt out.

"Bella, can't you just try? It might help you."

I shake my head. "Can we go home? I want to go home."

She sighs and ten minutes later I'm sitting on the couch. "Mom, what do you want out of life?" I ask randomly.

"Money." She said without hesitation.

"Besides that." I say.

She looks at me strangely. "I guess I'd want someone to spend the rest of my life with."

"Do you miss dad?"

"Sometimes, I miss the companionship and and love, I defenitly don't miss the fights."

I twirl a piece of my hair. "Do you think that he will ever come visit?"

She sighs. "One day."

"Do you want to date Mr. Dwyr?" I asked.

She looks surprised to hear my question. "Why do you ask."

I shrug. "I've seen the way you look at him Mom. You like him, admit it."

Her cheeks flush a little. I head upstairs, and without turning my back I say, "I wouldn't mind you invited him over to dinner if you want."

Once in my room, I immediately want to take my words back. The truth is, I don't want my mom to date. I only said that because I wanted her to be happy. I love my dad and therefore I miss him terribly. Why can't they just make up and love each other again?

I lock my door, letting my hand linger on the knob. I sighed and walked over to my bed. My volleyball was in the corner of my room, taunting me. Wanting me to play the sport again.

There was a knock on the door. "Open the door." Mom said.

I heave myself up and unlock the door.

"Whats up?"

"I was thinking. About Phil, my boss, were you serious about inviting him over to dinner?"

No, I wasn't serious, I so badly wanted to say instead, "Yeah of course mom, whatever makes you happy."

Renee grins. "Really? So you don't mind if I invite him?"

I shake my head. I was never a good liar, but now I just have to keep a straight face. "Do you want me to help set up?"

"Its okay sweetheart. I haven't even asked him yet." She laughed.

**Sorry I took, like two days to update! Sundays and Mondays will be my day off. = )**

**I'll be updating tomorrow, sooo, sorry if this was short. Its only a thousand words. Someone reviewed saying that the chapters are brief and I laughed since it was totally true. Sorry about that. but what author do you know update every day? Huh? No one I know…**

**Review please!**


End file.
